


Distraction

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Gen, Stim Toys, Stimming, autistic!roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Roger’s mouth popped into a ‘o’ as he took the toy and held it in his hand, flipping it every which way to look and appreciate the glimmer. He looked to John then back at the toy, as if saying, “It’s mine?”





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: the boys knowing that Brian and/or Roger need to be constantly stiming so they bring all kinds of toys with them to meetings and restaurants to make them comfortable.

“I found this and thought you’d like it,” John says shyly, handing Roger a tiny windup chick. It was easter after all. Toys like this flooded the stores but this one was special and caught John’s eye.

It was a little white chick with blue eyes and a yellow beak and feet. It was spritzed in a delightful glitter that always caught on the light, shimmering at every angle.

Roger’s mouth popped into a ‘o’ as he took the toy and held it in his hand, flipping it every which way to look and appreciate the glimmer. He looked to John then back at the toy, as if saying, “It’s mine?”

John nodded, eyes crinkling into a smile. “Yeah, you can have it! Why don’t you give it a crank and put it on the table?” he said, walking them over to the table in the studio. Roger did just that, twisting the metal pin until it wouldn’t budge and setting the chick lose across the table.

With each hop, the chick let out a chirp, something akin to a chime. Roger let out a delighted squeal, clapping as he jumped, watching as his toy aimlessly jumped around, every soft clack accompanied by the ding like chirp.

“I love it, Deacy! I love it!” Roger said, eyes glued onto his sparkling new toy. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Brian said as he walked into the room, face falling flat. 

“I said to get him something to keep him quiet for the execs! This isn’t quiet, John,” Brian said over the chirping and Roger’s excited giggles. 

John shot Brian a dirty look before reaching into his pocket.

“Roger, I got you this too. For the meeting,” he said as he pulled out a single beige rubber band. 

Roger screamed, snatching it away from John and immediately beginning to fiddle with it. 

“Those crusty old crones can’t complain about me now,” he said, looping the rubber band through his fingers and walking off without so much as a thank you to John.

John looked to Brian, saying, “Hey, Bri?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck you.”

Roger guffawed from the other room although they couldn’t be sure if it was at them.


End file.
